Angel of Victory
by Carmin-Falcon
Summary: [COTT][origanally titled 'Nikky Decendant, Team Mate, Threat'] A new, future member of the team is found. A decendant of Nike, the Greek goddess of victory. She becomes good friends with one of our heros, but is she a threat in the hands of Cronus?
1. Finding Nikky

Kiarka: Woo! I am back in the sattle my friends! I've been writing COTT fics fo ages and now I can finally put 'em to use!

**Hellia: Woo hoo. -waves finger sarcastially-**

Kiarka: Me being back also means so are my two friends, Hellia and Hellspawn.

_Hellspawn: Hi guys. So me and my bro are co-writing this one._

**Hellia: thank you for the breaking news docter odvious.**

Kiarka: sorry, Hellia hasn't had his coffie yet. Hellspawn, can you get us some?

_Hellspawn: sure thing! -goess off to get coffie-_

Kiarka: I'm just gonna start while we're waiting.

**Hellia: Fine.

* * *

**

Our seven teen heros were out on the town. Cronus had been laying low for a while so they had all decided to go clubing The had decided to go to the newest club The Electric Buzz. (if there is a place by the name of that I don't own it) As they entered the club the were welcomed by music and dancing. The club was amazing. There was a dance floor, awesome music, a bar, back rooms that you could rent out, techno lighting and everything. They all grabbed a table beside the bar and talked. Atlanta was trying to get Archie out on the dance floor. Herry, Jay and Theresa were talking about the club itself. Niel was staring at himself in his mirror again. And Odie was doing something on his palmpilate. Everyone decided to go out to the dance floor. Atlanta finally got Archie off the wall. Odie stayed against it though. He couldn't dance and he knew it so why humiliate himself? He heard the small sound of another back gentally hitting the wall a few feet away from him. He looked over to see a girl only slightly younger than him. She had shoulder length, dark, nutmeg brown hair and a thin body. She wore a black, tight t-shirt with the words 'its not illegal if you don't get caught' on it in white. Grey, baggy cargos and a white sweat shirt tied around her waist. A pair of red/purple rimed glasses hung on her shirt. He, personally, thought she was a babe. She caught him staring and smiled then looked back forward. He saw her already pale face go white as a muscular jock approached her. He was tall, blond and a bit stronger than Herry. The jock grabbed her arm and smiled. She struggled to get away, but no avail. Odie could see she wasn't liking this guy handling her. He turned, gulping and tapped the jock's arm.

"What'd you want pipsqueak?" the jock snarled. Odie hesitated a second.

"I, uh, don't think she likes you holding her like that." he said, squeaking a little.

"Buzz off, loser." the jock said, looking back at the girl.

"I, uh, umm..." Odie stuttered a moment until he saw the jock push the girl against the wall and smirk deviloshly and then the fear on her face. "No. Leave her alone." he said, suprising not only himself, but the jock as well.

"I don't think so." the jock said dropping the girl, picking Odie up by the collar and throwing him at the wall nearest to them. Odie hit with force and slid down it.

The girl growled and jumped at the jock's back, hitting his neck and knocking him out cold. They weren't really making a scene seeing as how everyone was preocupied and things like this always happened. The girl ran past the jock toward Odie who was waking up. She grabed his arm and ran with him draging behind into a back room. They caught their breath.

"Okay, now that we're done running, answers. Who are you, who was that and why was he doing that?" Odie asked.

"That jerk was Erik, for some reason he wants me." she said.

"And your name?"

"Nikky." she answered sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. "Now my turn for answers. Who are _you_ an why were you trying to help me?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I thought you looked like you could use a bit of help. I'm Odie." he said, sitting beside her.

"You have no idea how right you are with that one."

"So hes been after you for a while now? But why are you afraid of him? You did knock him out."

"I'd rather not say. I don't know you well enough." she said.

"Do you want to know me?" he asked, knowing how corny he must've sounded. He smiled when she lifted her head and smirked.

* * *

The next day they had all been gathered in Hera's enormous chamber. She had called them, claiming to have big news for them. She entered the room and stood before them. 

"I have called you here on the account that a new part of the profecy has been predicted to begin very soon." she said.

"Good or bad?" Jay asked.

"Both. The good part is that a new hero will be joining our team, the decendent of Nike. She doesn't know it yet though, but we're all certain she'll find us soon. The bad part is that we know Cronus will stop at nothing to reach her and turn her against us." Hera finished.

"Do we know who she is?" Theresa asked.

Hera nodded and passed her a picture that was shown to everyone in turns. Odie, who recived it last spoke.

"No way." he said smiling.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"I know her." he said, looking up.

"Who is she then?" Jay asked.

"Its Nikky"

* * *

Kiarka: woo! chapter numero uno! Short though. XP. Remember to review. constructive critisism is fine, no flames and just to clear this up, I DO NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK SO GET OFF MY BACK! 

**Hellia: O.o sips coffie**

_Hellspawn: okay then..._


	2. Party Time

Kiarka: hey peoples! welcome to chapter two  
**Hellia: woohoo.**  
_Hellspawn: -sigh-_  
Kiarka: Okay, no more talk.  
Disclaimer which I forgot before: I don't own anything, but one day I will and all will bow down to me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**  
Hellia: O.o**

* * *

..."Come here you dolts! I have a new assinment for you!" Cronus, god of time and father of the gods, yelled at his giants who ran to his side. The four of them standing straight. Cronus pulled out a photo of a girl with brown hair and a peregrin falcon perched on the gauntlet that gaurded her hand. "See the girl here? Find her and 'perswaid her to join us. 

The giants took the photo , grunted and left.

Cronus laughed. "When this girl is under my comand, I will control victory itself!" he yelled.

"You know this girl, Odie?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I met her last night at the party. I have number if you need it." Odie said.

"Whoa, Odie, our Odie, got a chicks number?" Archie said laughing. Herry and Neil laughed with him.

"No really. I'll tell you later guys."

"Yeah, and later we can hear the story of Archie's visit to the dance floor." (Thank you Frimmy! see you reviewers can have your ways...sometimes.)

"All I need is for you to keep your eyes out for Cronus and on her." she said. She then dismised them.

...They were all soon back at the brownstone. The guys sat downstairs in the living room, watching tv. The were also talking about Odie actually getting a girls number. He was trying his best to answer their questions about her. Was she hot? What exactally did she look like? Did she give him her number in two hours or two seconds? They were interuped by a Odie's ring tone. He silenced them with his hand and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Odie? Hey, Its Nikky." came her voice on the other line. Over on the more run down part of the town was Nikky who had those red rimmed glasses on as she sat in a room of her newer apartment, painting a peregrin falcon, her favorite bird.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked. He mouthed 'its her so shut you air holes' to the guys who made the motion that their mouths were zipped up. He smirked.

"Well, how would you and all your friends like to go to the hottest party of the year? The one in the warehouse district." She asked.

"You got an invite to it?" he asked.

"Yepp, a friend of mine is catering and she got me a few tickets. You in or out?" she asked.

"We're in. Just name a time and place." he said.

"Tonight. We'll all go together. Just get everyone to my apartment at six. You remember me address?" she asked.

"Yeah. Okay. Later." he said, hanging up.

"So?" Archie asked. "What'd she say?"

"Well, we're all going out again tonight. She got us in at that huge party in the warehouse district."

"Are you serious?" Herry asked. "Its supposed to be VIP, as in not us."

"Well, I told you she was good." Odie said.

"I think we should tell the girls now. They'll need time to get ready. It takes them at least two hours." Jay said standing.

At almost exactally six the seven arrived at Nikky's appartment. They knocked and she opened up the door letting them in. Her living room/kitched/dining room was nice. The walls were a pale green and the floor was hardwood. A black couch and two arm chairs sat facing a somewhat large tv. A round, oak dining table was also in the room along with an island counter top. Another counter lay againstthe wall, cuboards over it. They all looked at the sweet appartment.

"Its not much, but it home." Nikky said laughing.

"It beautiful." Theresa said looking around.

"You can all sit on the couch if you want. We have a half hour till we should head over to the warehouse." Nikky said. They all took their seats. After a minute they heard a screach from a room behind the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Archie asked.

"Thats Koda." Nikky said.

"Koda?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah. Koda, come here and say hello!" Nikky called, grabing what seemed like a gauntlet off the island counter. She slipped it on. "Come on Koda, get out here." She called again. In a half second, a sleek peregrin falcon fluttered out of the room and onto the gauntlet. The other seven stared.

"You have a peregrin falcon, in your house, as your pet?" Neil asked.

"Yeah. Hes more like a room mate than a pet."

"Peregrin falcons are endangered, why do you have one as a pet? Isn't that illegal?" Atlanta asked, crossing her arms.

"It is, if your not with a protection group. They asked me to take care of him till they had another female for him to mate with. Hes only been with me for about two weeks and he already knows falconry." She said.

"So your in a nature group?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm in three. One for endangered animals, one for the enviorment and one against toxic waste." Nikky said smirking. She looked at the clock. "We should get going." She set Koda onto the island. "Koda, watch the house while I'm gone. You know what I taught you to do if someone gets in."

"Whats that?" Herry asked.

"Claw their eyes out." Nikky answered, taking off the gauntlet. They stared.

"Remind me not to get on Koda's bad side." Herry whispered to Neil.

...In fifteen minutes they were entering the warehouse. They oped the old door to reveal a huge room. The room was empty exept for a long stage at one end of the room along with a small bar in the corner. Spotlights were hung on the ceiling. The building was old, very old. The ceiling had even fallen through in one area above the dance floor. The moon light shone through in that area and onto the dance floor. They stared as people flooded into the ware house.

Party time.

* * *

Kiarka: another chapter for you to review. I'm really tired right now, I have Hellia and Hellspwn tied up in the closet and I'm ready for bed. Its into the later hours here. I'm going to go now, review and stuff. next chap will be up ASAP. 


	3. Dancing With A Girl 101

Kiarka: THANK YOU ALL! wow, only chapter on chaper 3 and we have so many reviews! And just to clear things up, we all go to a boarding school now and the PC in my room doesn't work, but Hellspawn and Hellia's does. The PC screws everything up though, half the keys barely work, oh so many typos are born, don't blame us now. I'll do my best to fix this crapload up, kay? This chapter will have more J/T and A/A (a little) and a 18 increase in swearing. Woo! The guys are still locked in the closet, but I think I'll let them out soon. They've been stuck in there since I left last night and Hellspawn stopped yelling an hour ago after a loud crash. O.o

Disclaiming-thingy-that-makes-people-sad-because-it-makes-them-realize-they-own-almost-nothing-they-write-about: I own no thing at all! well except a squirrel army that I WILL sick on you!

* * *

They had all separated five minutes after arriving. Atlanta and Theresa were desperatly trying to get the ever stuborn Archie and the oh-so up-tight Jay back onto the dance floor just as they had last night. Odie, Herry and Nikky had headed off and sat in a corner of the ware house, chatting. And God knows Neil went outside to gawk at himself in his mirror. Lets check in on how things are going with Atlanta and Theresa's attemps shall we?

"Come on guys. You had fun last night." said Atlanta.

"Yeah, you were having a ball." Theresa agreed.

"I'm not going out there." Archie protested.

"Neither am I. You guys got us out there last night. We don't want to go out there again." Jay agreed.Theresa and Atlanta exchanged glances and smirked at the guys.

"Well then, I guess me and Atlanta are going to have to find differant partners for the slow dances." Theresa said, crossing her arms.

"Slow dances?" Archie and Jay asked in unison.

"Yeah, we heard their going to have a few, but since you guys don't want to get you arses off the wall, I guess we'll have to find new partners." Atlanta said. The girls turned to leave.

"Well, I guess we could get out there." Archie said quickly.

"Yeah, I mean if you want us to go that bad." Jay said. The girls turned back to them smiling.

"Come on then." Theresa said as the girls pulled them onto the dance floor.

* * *

Herry, Odie and Nikky sat in one of the corners of the large room. They sat on the floor, seeing as there were no chairs. They had been talking about random stuff, some of it completely out of the ordinary. The two guys finally thought of something to ask Nikky.

"Nik, how come we haven't seen you around town before yesterday?" Odie asked.

"I haven't been in town that long. I got a letter saying I had been excepted into some school." she said. The two guys looked at each other for a minute. She continued. "So I took what money and things I could and moved here."

"You must've had a lot to take. I mean look at your appartment!" Herry said, making them all laugh.

"What school is it?" Odie asked.

"No idea. I only skimmed the letter for the address and the date my first day." She said. They looked up when they heard the mike squeal and the Dj begin talking.

"Alright, ladies and gents! Its time to lay down a slow dancin' beat for all the birds out there!" he boomed, looking for the record. (A DJ actually said that once at a dance we all went to. God was he annoying!)

"Man, that guys have problems or what?" Herry asked. They laughed again. The song(insert disired Evenesance song name here) finally came on. Nikky stood and turned to them.

"C'mon, I like this one. Who want to dance?" she asked them. Herry shook his head as to say no and nudged Odie.

"Uh, s-sure." he said, stuttering. She pulled him up and onto the dance floor and put her hands on his shoulder, waiting for him to put his on her waist. He hesitated, but did so.

"You act like you've never danced with a girl before." she whispered to him.

"Actually...I, uh, haven't." he said, blushing deep red. He caught a sneering smirk from Archie who was dancing not far away with Atlanta. He gave him the same look. (haha, Odie still can't dance.)

"Well, then let me give you a lesson in 'Dancing With Girls 101'. First rule, don't step on her feet, like your doing." she said, smirking at him. He looked down at him feet and noticed she was right and stopped. He blushed deeper.

"Next rule?" he asked.

"Rule two, hands on hips, not that high." she said. He moved his hands as instructed. "Rule three, and this is a biggie, stay close to your partner, not a mile away." she said. He moved a bit closer. "There! You got it!" she said. The song ended and another slow song started playing (any other Evenesance song you want). "We don't have to stop. This is just another slow one." she said.

"I know." he said, lieing. He'd never done this before. It was weird and strange to him, but he loved it ll the same. The song started ending and he looked back at Nikky.

"Okay, now for your final exam in 'Dancing 101'. Guess what ties the slow dancing together at the end." she said, smiling when he blushed at the thought.

"I-I've, uh, got a, uh, pretty good idea of what it is." he said. He leaned down toward her, nervous as hell. If he screwed the up he would probebly lose his new found friend. They were milemeters apart, almost touching.

"GIANTS! THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!"

They tore away from the near lip-lock at the sound of Neil's voice followed by his high pitched screaming. A loud crash sounded at the other end of the room. Odie sighed.

* * *

Kiarka: oh I'm a mastermind! I'll let the guys out later when I leave their dorm. R&R for this solo chapter of mine. I need you all to keep reviewing. I noticed the drop in activity, update your stories. Later guys. 


	4. Nike, Reborn

Kiarka: Hey! we're all so sorry for the wait. its a long story. really long story...

**Hellia: no actually, we were at a late night campus party yesterday night, not updating like we should have been, and it was all fun. Kiarka here, being a spaz again, tripped over the mini fridge cord and fell into the pool, getting her foot caught on the deck. She broke her ankle and we (moi, Kiarka & Hellspawn) spent the night at the hospital because we all fell asleep in the room she was in. we came home, slepted alot today and now we're making up for it.**

Kiarka: oh sure, make me sound ditzy!

**Hellia: -pokes her ankle-**

Kiarka: OW!

**Hellia: ha. Hellspawn isn't here by the way. he passed out in Kiarka's room after god knows what. -looks at Ki-**

Kiarka: what!

**Hellia: oh nothing...**

Kiarka: okay, so we're going to start now. we're fondoing as we type...yum.

Disclaimer: I do not, or will ever own COTT...ever. I forgot to add this, we do own Nikky though.

* * *

Odie stared at the general area where the sound had come from. Dust flew and soon settled, people ran past them in the direction of the door. He felt Nikky grip his arm harder. He could soon see threw the clouds of dust. He saw the other six trying to fend off Cronus' giants. He turned when he felt Nikky pull on him slightly.

"I think it'd be best if we got out of here." she said.

"You go. I'll be there in a few minutes with the guys."

"Fine." she said, turning and running into the growing, pushing crowd that was desperatly trying to get out the doors.

"Right then, giants." he mumbled, turning back to the task at hand, grabing his bag and taking his computer from it.

The other six decendants were busy with their own problems at the moment. The few giants that Cronus had sent were almost literally kicking our hero's asses. The one giant Herry and Neil had been fighing picked up Neil and threw him with full force and Herry, sending both sprawled onto the ground, unconchious.

It then crept away from the fight, heading toward the crowd. Jay and Theresa fought against one of the brutes together. Archie and Atlanta tackled the other two. The giant Jay and Theresa were fighting with roared as Jay swiped at its face with his blade. It growled and pcked him up, throwing his at a wall. He hit and slid down it. Theresa ran to his side, seeing if he was okay. That giant too, ran with the other toward the crowd.

Atlanta swung her bolas at her giant, smirking when they caught its neck. It growled and rippped them away, running then and diving at her, forcing her to the ground. Archie was having no luck either. He whipped at his opponent, olny to have it grab the chain and throw his across the room. They too, rushed off into the crowd.

Odie, who had been trying to help, using his computer. He saw the giants one by on flee to the center of the crowd. He stood and followed them. They walked into the crowd, scaring people away from that door and toward the one the giants had come from. The giants turned with the crowd, but stood in their spot. Odie saw a frimillar face run past them, only to be picked up by one of the giants. It was Nikky. They walked out of the building, having found their golden ticket (willy woka metaphore. woo). Odie followed them out. He wanted to do something, but he knew if he tried, he'd be flattened by one of them. He stopped, watching them run off into the darkness. He just stared in that direction. The others caught up behind him in a few minutes.

"Odie, where'd the giants go?" Jay asked, walking up behind his friend.

"I don't know, but they have Nikky." Odie answered, still staring.

* * *

THe giants arrived at Cronus' lair. They walked through the ruins that covered the stone ground. One was dragging a fighting teen against her will along them. They had bound her wrists with hard, iron shackles. The party stopped infront of a large stone throne and one that had been dragging her picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her down infront of it. Cronus sat there on it, smiling down at her. He stood and walked up to her, picking her up and setting her on her feet.

"Welcome, young Nike." he said, backing up a bit.

"What? My name isn't Nike, I'm not named after a shoe company." (LOL!) she said, hardly amused by him.

"Oh, not that shoe comany, my dear, the greek goddess." he said kindly. "You are Nike, goddess of victory!"

"Hey, buddy, I don't know where in hell you got that idea from. I'm no goddess." she said.

"Ah, Nike, your atitude is still that same after so many generations." Cronus said, his smile widening.

"I told you! I'm not some greek goddess. Hell, I don't even think I am greek!" Nikky yelled at him.

"Well, you may not be the actual Nike, but you are her next in line."

"What?"

"Here, this'll restore your memory, my dear." he said, walking closer to her and grabing the back of her head. he pulled out a small silvery grey egg and shoved in into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. He stepped away and sat back down to watch her.

At first Nikky just stood, stunned at his action. Then, after a minute, her grey/blue eyes widened and she cried out in pain. She fell to her knees and screamed louder. The giants backed away from the teen, as if they were afraid of her. Suddenly her head hung low. Her screams got louder. Two bumps started growing on her back. They grew larger and larger until they split through her shirt. They grew longer and longer and grey, black tipped feathers grew out from them. They grew longer and larger still, becoming beautiful wings. She screamed harder, the pain growing with every second. Her hair grew a bit longer as she yelled out. Her finger and toe nails grew longer, her toe nails looking like talons. She lifted her head and her long scream turned to a bird-like screech. A smirk spread across her lips and her screech turned to a sinister laugh. She stood and faced Cronus, her eyes now bird-like as well, a sharp, blood red. She smiled at him. Her clothing morphed into a short black skirt, ripped at the bottem and her shirt became a black mid-drift, crossing over only one of her shoulders, it too, ripped at the bottem, her shoes were discarded.

"Wounderful." was all she whispered, folding her wings a bit.

"Welcome, Nike, my goddess of victory!" Cronus shouted, laughing.

Nikky, or now Nike, spred her long, marvalous, grey/black wings and screeched loudly.

A cry of new life.

A cry of victory!

* * *

Kiarka: hows that! descriptive enough? please tell us! I'm already working on the next chapter here with Hellia!

**Hellia: this next one might be a doozy!**

Kiarka: oh, and if you know the name of that blad, yellow eyed woman with the long cloak from that episode where Jay died, please tell me! I'm working on another fic and I need her name so you guys can read more of our stuff. Later!


	5. Screech to the Heavens

Kiarka: -yawn- happy easter peoples. heres you chocolate egg from us three, a spankin' new chapter.

Disclaimer: we own almost nothing and we sure as hell don't own COTT

* * *

All seven teens had been told by Hera about how bad the situation was. They couldn't do anything about it til Nikky showed her face. They were told that She must've been given a demon egg and that her full power would only surface on the full moon, in three days. They had learned that she would most likely show up soon. They had no idea how soon it'd be though...

* * *

Cronus opened the door to a large, circular room. She walked into, staring up at the high ceiling, which had a large hole in it. There were stone ruins and many statues of large, demonic birds sat up-right in the room. A wall of armor and weaponry lay at one end. Legdes of a few differant sizes lined the walls. At one corner of the room there was a platform with a large stone throne. Behind it there was a doorway to another, smaller room. There was an old canope bed with moth holes in the old, worn, maroon sheets and glossey, clear/white canope, a large oak book case sat at one end of the smaller room along with a bird perch and a small night stand. Nike (Nikky) walked into the center of the room and smiled. She turned back to Cronus.

"Thank you, m'love." she said, her voice now a scratchy, screechy voice. She walk over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. (can you say 'munipulated love?))

"You are very much welcome, my dear." he said. "I have a job for you now that your here."

"Oh, and whats that?" she asked.

"You, my dear, can go out into New Olimpia and have your own fun, but-"

"Oh, theres a but in here. I don't like that." she said, laughing.

"The only thing I want you to keep in mind is, don't kill those seven I told you about." he finished. She stopped laughing and hissed.

"The ones who tricked me?" she hissed louder.

"Yes, do you need my giants to help with your fun?" he asked.

"No." she said, her smile returning. She turned away from him and took a few steps to the center of the room. She screeched loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. In a minute a peregrin falcon flew down to the floor infront of her. She smiled at it. "Koda, my old friend, welcome." she whispered to it. Koda lifted his head to her. She screeched again, louder this time. Koda screeched with her after a second, loud and hard with his master.

Suddenly his screech stopped and he looked dead ahead. His eyes turned a bloody red. He began morphing. He grew large, the size of a clidsdale horse. Two more legs grew from him, long and feathered, giving his four taloned feet. His beak grew longer and sharper. His wings grew loger and bigger and his tail became longer. Two hard, black horns grew from his head. He screeched again, loud and harshly. He was a demonic griffon stead now, no longer a normal bird. (wow, imagine how it'd hurt to have him peck your eyes out now, eh? O.o)

Nike gave a sinister laugh and screeched sharply. The statue's eyes glowed a deep red and they came to life. They were like a cross between a man and a bird. They were tall, muscular and grey/black feathered. They had the same horns as Koda had. They had long wings and wore pale brown loincloths. There were at least forty of them! Nike smiled at her work. She put a pair of leather reins on Koda and hopped onto his back. She looked at her troops.

"Five of you, follow me. The rest of you, make more of my men. Grow my army. You five, to the skys with me!" she yelled, rearing Koda, making him fly through the hole in the roof. The five she had called on flew up with her.

* * *

The seven had gone up to the roof after Hera and Athena had left. Herry sat on the edge talking with Odie who was barely paying attention. His chocolate brown eyes (anybody else noticed that they do actually look like chocolate?) were blnk and glazed over. He heard the others talking amongst themselves and the city buzz, but payed no heed to it at all. His mind was set on Her. Cronus had her and Zeus knows what he would have been doing to her at that very moment. He woundered what she was doing and if it was a crime of some sort that Cronus had put her up to.

"Guys, she poped up sooner than we hoped." Theresa said, coming up onto the roof with Jay. Talk about speak of the devil They had been left downstairs to watch the many news channels for any word on her. Odviously she'd turned up.

"Where is she?" Herry asked, turning from Odie.

"She's in the downtown area. With some of the freakiest things we've ever seen." she answered.

"Lets get a move on then." Archie said, standing.

In a few minutes they pulled up to the more run down part of town. Nikky and her band of bird-men weren't hard to find. They'd left a trail of minor distruction in their rampage. The seven followed the 'trail' in Herry's truck and soon found five bird-men bashing at the hard stone buildings and screeching angerly at innocent citizans who fled at the sight of them. They got out of the truck and were about to attack the bird-men, who hadn't noticed them, until a loud, deftening screech sounded not high above. They looked up to see a femminine bird-morph dive down at them. They backed away only to have her swoop up and hover about a meter away from them. They were suprised to say the least. A griffon stead landed beside her. She smirked at them.

"Glad to see me?" she asked, landing and crossing her arms.

* * *

Kiarka: so tired...-slaps self- okay, focus! everyone keep updating and so will I. yeah. woo. -snore-

**Hellia: shes going, going, gone...  
**


	6. When the mood hits, BASH!

Kiarka: hey guys, just me and Hellspawn here for this one. Hellia is, um, uhh...where is he again?

_Hellspawn: at the library, looking for a book that they don't have. Ever notice that not all of us are here to wright chapter together? But you always are, and its not even your dorm!_

Kiarka: I spend more time here then at my dorm, thats why.

_Hellspawn: why?_

Kiarka: my computer doesn't work and you guys have a mini fridge and a tv with cable.

_Hellspawn: oh yeah. good point._

Diclaimer: we do not, or will ever, own COTT much to our dismal. X'P

* * *

They seven heros stared, shock. The new appearence that Nikky, or now Nike as I've mentioned (so many times), had taken on. She only smirked at their stares and lifted off the ground and sat on the crook of Koda's neck. She'd let them gawk a second longer.

"You guys going to stare at me all night or are you going attack me or something?" she asked.

"Attacking sounds good." Jay said, taking out his xiphos. The others (that had them) took out their weaponry.

"Sounds very good indeed." Nike said, looking back at her men. "Attack them, my warriors!" she screeched, jumping off Koda and into the skys.

Three of her bird-warriors charged at them with Koda, the other two kept up their work on one of the buildings. Almost immediatly, Neil screamed like a teenage girl (Kiarka: hey! I find that offencive!). Atlanta swung her bolas at the giant stead's neck only to have it bat her into the wall of a neighboring building, Herry grabed onto its back and climbed up, riding it like a rodio horse (ride 'em cowbow!) and Archie whiped at it, leaving a small gash or two in its well hidden skin. A few of its feathers flew up into the wind. Theresa, Jay and Neil (somewhat) were trying to win against the warrior birds who were twice their size and much more well built.

Odie watched, trying to figure out a way to beat them without harming Nikky. A sudden thought caught in his head. Where was Nike? He searched the fighting bodies for her, but didn't see her anywhere. The sudden swish of wing beats above alerted him. He looked up just in time to see Nike swoop down at him and knock him flat. She sat atop him, long nailed hands at the sides of his neck. She smirked down at his almost terrified face.

"Miss me?" she asked in a quiet voice, leaning he face close to his.

"Get off!" he yelled. 'Okay, even though shes an evil, demonic bird this is still hot.' he thought

"Not a chance, hun." she whispered. She lifted a finger and brushed his face gentally. She smirked wider when he blush.

"G-get off." he said again, stuttering a bit this time.

"You know, hun, theres something I can remember from a few hours ago. We never finished it either." she said smiling and leaning lower. She saw him break a sweat when she had spoken. Suddenly a sound echoed in her ears. She lifted her head from Odie and and looked at her warriors. They had stopped what they were doing and had lifted into the sky, waiting for her. She looked back at him. "You get off easy this time, hun." With that said, she took flight.

"Yeah, easy." he said, standing and watching them fly away.

* * *

Nike, her pet and her men entered Cronus' chamber. He was working on something with his back to them. She strod over to him and stood beside him, looking at what he was doing. A figurine set of New Olimpia with toy people, beasts and of course him. She sighed and looked up at him boredly.

"Wheres your Sally Talks Alot?" she asked. She heard a few of her bird warriors chuckle slightly.

"Ha ha, you hilarious." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I try." she replied, smirking and leaning against the table.

"Had your fun, my dear?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I've also got a juicy bit of info for you, love."

"Oh really? And what may that be my dear?" he asked.

"The small one, Odie, he has some type of affection for my other self." she said.

"Well the, lets use this well." he said smiling. She smiled back at him.

* * *

Kiarka: poor Odie! -glomps Odie-

Odie: NO! God help me!  


_Hellspawn: -jealous- -mumbles to self-_


	7. Tears, sleep, rings and TOAST!

Sushi: hey guys, Kiarka here, I've changed my name, woo!

_Hellspawn: -still somewhat jealous- _

Sushi: whats up with you?

_Hellspawn: Nothing!_

Odie: -tied to chair- Help me!

Sushi: shh! don't let people hear you!

Disclaimer: we own just about nothing. we definantly don't own COTT...so buzz off about it...

* * *

Odie stared out the window of his room. the stars winked at him from their spots in the navy blue sky. The horizen was not even going light with the sun. He remebered seeing a painting in Nikky's appartment that looked just like the scene he saw before him. He sighed and cracked his neck, closing his eyes for a minute. He hadn't slept all night and he was ready to drop asleep. He'd only met her, what? 36 hours ago? Forty-eight tops, and yet he couldn't get her off his mind. He needed air. Standing and leaving the room, Odie made his way to the roof. He opened the door, feeling the cool air on his skin (not wearing the red jacket) and welcoming it. The shape of something sitting on the edge of the roof. He saw it turn and immediatly turned on the roof light.

"Nikky?" he asked, seeing the pale girl slink into a shadow of something only to have her large wings knock a pot over. He was about to call everyone else when he saw her raise her finger to her lips, silencing him.

"Don't. Please. I'm just here to talk. To you and only you." she whispered.

"Then start talking." he said. He noticed that her eyes were no longer that piecing red, but back to gey/blue. They were red and swollen like she had been crying though.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, standing and walking out from her hiding spot, her head low so her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Okay, this is awkward. Explain." he said crossing his arms, completely confused.

"Its Cronus, hes a monster! He's forced me to do so many things I don't want to do already! Look at these!" she almost yelled, showing him a few over-sized bruises on her stomach, arms and legs along with cuts and scratches. "He did this! He forced me onto a wall and did this! He's running me ragged." she said, silvery tears streaming down her pale face.

"I can understand that," he said, uncrossing his arms and puting his hands on her shoulders, careful to miss the large bruises. " but why are you here on our roof?" he asked.

"I needed to get away from him. I left when he fell asleep." she said, wiping away one of the tears. She saw him stare at her, disbeleavingly. "I need to get away. I need somewhere to stay, I can't be alone right now."

"I can't just-"

"No." she whispered, stepping back away from him, out of his grasp. "Please don't leave me alone, Odie. I need to be away from this. I need protection from him." she said, more tears coming."

It took him a minute to answer, staring into her terrified eyes. His softened. He finally answered. "Alright. You can stay here, but I need to know if your really on our side. Not his."

"I'm on yours. Would I do this to myself? You can't look at my eyes and truely say I'd be with him willingly." she said.

"Okay, come on. You can stay in my room." he said, opening the door and lead her inside. They made their way into his room as quiet as possible. After they entered he closed the door. She sat on the bed, her eyes tired. "Go to sleep, keep quiet. I don't want the others exploding at me this early in the morning." he said. she laughe slightly.

"Alright, but can you stay here? I can't stand being alone right now." she asked, laying down. He nodded and sat on the bed beside her. She smiled slightly and closed her silvery/blue eyes.

"Nice timing on arrival." he said laughing a bit. She was already asleep though. He was still skeptical of her, but if she stayed under watch and everything vital to team was locked up tight, whether it be in his computer mainframe or in a notebook, he was sure they'd be fine.

He noticed her shiver and pulled a blanket over her sleeping form. His eyes caught on a small sivler band on her left ring finger. It was just a silver band with a falcon's face carved into it with silver/blue stones for its eyes. He lifted her slender hand carefully to get a better look. It was well crafted for sure. He couldn't make ends of what it was meant for. He set her hand back dow and moved behind her so he could lay his back on the wall. He shut his eyes for a minute, but soon fell asleep against the wall.

* * *

"Odie, get up! Your missing breakfast and Herry's hogging the toast." Archie said, knocking on the door to Odie's room. Atlanta stood behind him, arms crossed. They all hadn't slept easy and they figured Odie was just getting to sleep, but toast was toast.

"Open up Odie." she called through the wooden door. Archie grabbed the knobed and opened the door.

They were both shocked at the sight inside the room. There was Odie, sleeping soundly, with Nike sleeping up against him. She had her back on his lap and herself leaned up on him, nuzzled into his chest. The two in the doorway exchanged glances before quietly entering the room. Atlanta took out her bolas and Archie did the same with his whip. Archie tapped Odie on the shoulder, careful not to wake the other sleeper in his friend's lap. Odie stirred and opened his eyes. He felt Nike in her lap and woundered if she'd crawled onto him in the early hours for warmth or the feeling of protection.

"Odie, shes in your room, don't move and we'll get the others." Archie said quietly.

"No, guys! Wait! This is different, its not Nike. It Nikky in Nike's..erm..mutated form. I found her crying on our roof last night, saying Cronus was forcing he to do things she does want to. Look at this." he whispered, pulling down the blanket to reveal the largest scar on her. It spred across her lower stomach, in a purple/blue colour. "What person would willingly do that to themself?"

"Odie, how can we trust her?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't trust her fully, but I'm sure Nikky is somewhere in there." Odie said, gazing at Nike. She was so sound and peaceful when she was sleeping. And so beautif- 'No! bad Odie! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' he thought. "We should keep an eye on her." he said finally. The other two nodded.

"Jay's gonna have your head when he finds out about this." Atlanta said, putting back her bolas.

"Thats a good reason not to tell anyone." Odie said, looking back at them.

"Sooner or later someone's going to notice a winged bird-woman walking around the house Odie." Archie said, closing the door a bit.

"She'll stay here." Odie said.

"Well, I'm going back down." Atlanta said, walking over to the door and exiting.

"Anything you and your girlfriend want?" Archie asked teasingly.

"Toast is fine." Odie said. Archie left aswell and Odie looked back at Nike. She was tranquil in her sleep, innocent and delicate. He moved a bit and noticed her moan slightly. He moved back int a comforable position, moving her so she faced his chest. He held her closer, feeling her shiver. He sighed. This felt so right to him, but something nagged at his brain. Something small, silver and grey/blue eyed that stared up at him from Nike's slender hand.

* * *

Sushi: chapter seven is up! I have a little favor to ask you guys. In your review for this, tell me which animal you want me to use for a part in my next story. The setting of the stroy for that animal will is beside it. I've already started chapter one, but I need the animal. It'll be mostly A/A, which we need more of, and a bit less of J/T that some other people post. Here are the choices I have:

Wolves, Nunavut tundra

Lions, Africa

Panthers, South Ameircan jungle (don't know if thats where they're found)

Tigers, same place as above (still not sure as I should be)

Foxes, Canadian forest

Fish, my fish tank


	8. Transtation

Sushi: back with a new chapter! so sorry about not updating! Hellia is out for this one again. Neither of us know where he is though.

_Hellspawn: He's out with his that one chick. You know, the new one?_

Sushi: he's out with her? -steaming-

_Hellspawn: yeah, why?_

Sushi: in chemistry today she was a total bitch to me!

_Hellspawn: really? she was nice to me and Hellia today. We both think she likes us._

Sushi: -jealous- she's a bitch. don't go out with her.

_Hellspawn: wasn't planning on it. I only have my eyes set on y-nevermind._

Sushi: who? oh, what ever, lets just start.

Disclaimer: we do not own COTT. bleh.

* * *

"I can't beleave he has _her_ in his room." Archie whispered to Atlanta an hour later in the kitchen. They were alone, but were careful to keep their voices low incase someone in the other room heard them.

"I can. Its odvious he likes her." She whispered back.

"Thats true." he said leaning back a bit. 'Nice Atlanta, real nice. You can tell when someone likes someone else, but you still can't tell when someone likes you. Thats great.' he thought. ((_Hellspawn: -thinking- -I can relate-_))

"Its funny that he found her on our roof though." she said, crossing her arms.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, Cronus is after us too so here isn't really the safest place to be if she wants protection, now is it?" she said.

"Your right about that, Atlanta, but what if she thought it was safe enough with Odie around?" he suggested.

"Maybe, but I still don't think so." she said sighing.

"Don't think what?" It was Jay, along with Theresa.

"Nothing!" both yelped in unison. The other two just shrugged it off and kept walking.Once they were out of earshot, Archie and Atlanta sighed, releaved that they hadn't heard.

* * *

Odie opened his eyes half way as he felt Nike shift on his lap. He had been sleeping lightly till she'd moved a bit. the room was quiet except for their breathing, the toast Archie had brought them lay on its platw untouched. He stared down at her. She looked so content and peaceful in her sleep. Totally innocent. Her eyes stayed shut, fluttering every now and then, breathing slowly in and out in an almost perfect rythm. He woundered what she was dreaming about. At least it looked like a calm one. She rolled off him and more onto the bed. He covered her and stood. 

"Ahh!" he whispered. "Foot asleep!" he smacked his foot and made his way to his computer and logged onto the internet.

There was something bugging him that he wanted to research. He typed 'silver falcon ring' into a search bar, pressed enter and let it load. The loaded page had nothing like her ring. He stood and looked at the ring more closely, careful not to wake her. He found something inscribed on the back of the band. The greek words 'Χρονική γυναίκα, για πάντα περισσότεροι.' were there. He went back to the computer and used a downloaded translator. He came up with the words 'Time's Woman, Forever More'. He looked from the translated, bolded words on the screen to Nike. What was this for? And engagment ring? Nah, Cronus was deranged, but he wasn't sick minded. Or was he really? Odie shook his head and sighed. He heard his name being called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" he called back. Nike stirred on the bed.

"Whats with the yelling?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"I have classes in an hour. Your going to have to stay in here." he said.

"Oh, alright." she said, hesitating.

"I think we're going to need to bind your wings somehow."

"What?" she asked, glancing at her wings. "Why?"

"Just so they don't knock anything over. Remember the flower pot?" he asked, recalling that she'd broken one of them. She nodded.

"What with though? Its not like you have giant elastic bands laying around." she said.

"A belt would work." he said, picking one up off the laundry hamper.

She stood and turned so he could strap her wings down. He walked up behind her and slipped the belt around her chest and around to the other side of her back. She folded her wings tightly against herself. He strapped them as tight as possible without it being uncomfortable for her. Once finished he noticed her shoulders slump slightly.

"Its like strapping down freedom." she said sighing sadly.

"I guess so. You can still fly if you take it off though."

"I know, but with hiding from _him_ being my first priority, I don't think thats so safe." she said, not even bothering to mention Cronus' name anymore. It Must've just brought whatever happened back to her.

"True. I have to go get ready. I'll be back around two o'clock. Stay in here, okay?" he asked, grabbing clean clothing.

"Okay." she said, watching as he closed the door.

* * *

All went quiet after about twenty minutes. She looked out the window to see Odie and the other six walking toward the school. She smiled deviloushly. Her eyes, along with the stones in the ring's eyes went a bloody crimson. She pulled back a few strands of her hair back behind her ear to reveal an ear phone hooked into her earing. The black stone in it flickered red. 

"Mission One: sucessful." she said. He, along with two others, know of my presence. He trusts me so far, I think the other two do as well. They suspect I'm harmless and somewhat terrified. What a kick in the face they'll get."

"Well done, my dear." a voice crackled through the ear piece. "Just a day after this one and our win will be assured."

"This'll go off without a hitch. Our plan all clear for tomarrow night?" she asked the voice.

"Its clear. Watch yourself, mind you. Don't fall with him, he's the enemy." the voice warned, emphraising the word 'enemy'.

"Yes, sir." she said, the light in the earring going off. Her eyes, as well as the ring's, went a soft grey/blue. "He's the enemy..."

* * *

Sushi: there you go. oh, the winner of that poll was Foxes, Canadian Forest. just another question, should I include Nikky in this next fic? I'm not sure about it so I want your opinion. 


End file.
